Party Day
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Harry sempre quis saber como eram as festas no Salão Comunal da Sonserina e se sua fama era verdadeira. Só não esperava gostar tanto delas.


******Oneshot** produzida para o ******Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5** do fórum**Ledo Engano**.

* * *

**Party Day  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

É claro que ele sempre faria careta quando visse Draco Malfoy ou qualquer outro sonserino. Logicamente concordaria com tudo de ruim que Ron dissesse sobre os protegidos de Snape. Nunca teve problema em aceitar uma fatal verdade: grifinórios e sonserinos não se misturavam. Ele mesmo tinha vários motivos para odiar cada um deles. Entretanto, o moreno também era muito curioso.

Todo mundo já tinha ouvido falar sobre as grandes festas dadas dentro do covil das cobras. Obviamente poderiam ser apenas fofocas, mas alguma coisa dizia a Harry que existia algo por trás daqueles sorrisinhos que zombavam dele nos corredores de Hogwarts. Os sonserinos escondiam algo.

Severus Snape estava especialmente insuportável naquele dia. Harry mal podia respirar dentro da sala de aula que o chefe da sonserina começava a rondá-lo e fazer perguntas que até mesmo Hermione estava tendo dificuldades em responder.

Draco Malfoy parecia presunçoso e isso estava deixando Harry maluco.

Esperou a noite cair, puxou a capa de invisibilidade para cobri-lo e colocou o Mapa dos Marotos no bolso. Alguns alunos da sonserina estavam fora da cama e esta era uma ótima oportunidade para Harry segui-los quando voltassem à masmorra.

Estava tão ansioso que por vezes tropeçava em seus próprios pés. Olhou para si mesmo constatando pela milésima vez que estava apresentável.

Não, não esperava aparecer em público, mas caso algo acontecesse não queria ser visto com pijamas ou roupas folgadas e rasgadas. Fez careta ao imaginar a cena que se desenrolaria caso algo assim acontecesse.

Sentiu-se mal por enganar seus amigos; saindo por Hogwarts sem avisá-los. Mas o que poderia fazer? Não era a primeira vez que havia se pego imaginando essas festas que a grifinória nunca poderia fazer. Bebidas alcoólicas, orgias e feitiços proibidos sendo lançados para todos os lados. Parecia horrível e extremamente excitante.

Mordeu a língua. Sentia-se sujo por pensar daquela maneira, mas a tentação era devastadora.

Sabia que uma festa aconteceria hoje. Era dia dos namorados e os sonserinos nunca deixariam uma data comemorativa passar em branco. Pelo menos, era o que ele tinha ouvido falar.

Quando uma parede de pedra das masmorras se abriu e os três estudantes entraram após olhar bem ao redor, Harry jogou-se para dentro tentando não fazer barulho. Quando a parede se fechou uma música alta passou a ser ouvida. O ambiente escuro e frio passou a ser quente e iluminado. Seus olhos rapidamente se arregalaram. Não era como tinha imaginado, era pior, _muito_ pior.

Não existiam apenas sonserinos lá, mas alguns corvinais, lufa-lufas e grifinórios também. Engasgou ao ver dois grifinórios de seu ano agarrando Blaise que jogava a cabeça para trás e permitia que seu pescoço fosse atacado por lábios ferozes. Harry virou o rosto com vergonha e acabou batendo a cabeça em alguém.

Pansy xingou e olhou para trás procurando seu agressor. O grifinório prendeu a respiração tentando ficar imóvel. Observou bem o rosto da sonserina e ficou surpreso. Ela estava realmente bonita. Quando a loira saiu irritada de junto dele o moreno pôde suspirar. Alguém riu em suas costas e Harry, tendo um péssimo pressentimento, virou-se cuidadosamente. Seu nariz encostou na capa e bateu nos lábios de alguém. Draco Malfoy abriu os lábios e afastou-se surpreso, mas tinha um ar brincalhão que não desapareceu de seus olhos. O loiro piscou confuso antes de rir. A mesma risada que ouvira alguns segundos antes.

- Parece que não pôde deixar de ser intrometido.

Harry arregalou os olhos e olhou para trás, mas parecia que a conversa era com ele mesmo. Franziu a testa. Malfoy não parecia enxergá-lo. Olhava além dele, mas tinha uma certeza genuína na voz que Harry estava lá.

- Vamos lá, não pode se esconder pra sempre.

O loiro jogou os braços para frente a fim de puxar sua capa. Harry andou para trás fazendo Draco enrugar os lábios com irritação.

- Não tenho a noite toda! – gritou o loiro, mas ninguém além de Harry ouviu. A música era muito alta e as pessoas estavam ocupadas demais se despindo ou agarrando alguém. Harry mordeu os lábios e percebeu que Malfoy não desistiria. Tentou correr até a saída do Salão Comunal da sonserina quando alguém agarrou seu braço. Segurou-se para não gemer ou fazer algum escândalo.

- Posso ver seus sapatos – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido quando o puxou para mais perto. – E você não pode sair daqui sem antes ter aproveitado. O loiro puxou a capa com precisão e pareceu orgulhoso ao vê-lo lá. – Parece que você tem algum cérebro, entretanto. Conseguiu entrar sem ser visto.

Harry tentou abrir a boca, mas as pessoas começaram a perceber sua presença e sussurrar ao seu redor. Malfoy percebeu seu nervosismo, então o puxou até um sofá enquanto mandava olhares gélidos às pessoas que comentavam a sua volta.

- Malfoy! – Harry conseguiu dizer quando o loiro o fez sentar e ficou encarando-o.

- Bom, você conseguiu falar – Draco afirmou cinicamente. Harry apertou os lábios e Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha. – É só isso? Que decepção, Potter.

Malfoy jogou o corpo no sofá em frustração e acenou para um elfo que servia as bebidas.

- O que você esperava de mim? Só quero ir embora.

Draco riu.

- Você não pode ir embora. Não agora. Talvez depois das três da manhã ou de ter transado loucamente com alguém.

- Como?

Draco meneou a cabeça em assombro. Pegou uma taça de firewhiskey e bebericou.

- Você é assim tão inocente, Potter? – Draco perguntou olhando-o tão intensamente que Harry corou.

- Eu já entendi, Malfoy. E porque você está falando comigo? Porque não se juntou com seus colegas e, sei lá, zombou de mim?

Draco continuou encarando-o como se ele fosse algum espécime que merecia sua atenção e isso apenas irritou mais ainda Harry.

- Você nem merece resposta, testa-rachada.

O loiro apertou os olhos antes de tocar a bochecha de Harry com as pontas dos dedos, o que fez o moreno se afastar.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy?

O loiro o olhou com irritação.

- Você me deve isso.

Harry ofegou indo cada vez mais para trás. O sofá impediu que ele prosseguisse e Draco conseguiu alcançar seu rosto. O moreno fechou os olhos e encolheu-se. Ouviu um suspiro e abriu os olhos. Draco afastou-se e virou a taça de uma só vez na boca. Ele parecia distante e pensativo. Essa foi a oportunidade perfeita para que Harry olhasse ao redor. A maioria das pessoas parecia ter se esquecido de sua presença e aproveitava a festa de maneira mais proveitosa para si mesmos.

Observou maravilhado a despreocupação que as pessoas tinham com a guerra e a maneira que todos se divertiam. A música fazia Harry ter vontade de dançar. Arriscou sorrir para as pessoas que cochichavam enquanto encaravam-no. Elas olharam assombradas. Virou o rosto e percebeu que Draco o observava. Pegou-se percebendo os fios de cabelos que caiam em cascatas por seus olhos. Mordeu os lábios antes de aproximar seus rostos. Malfoy nem piscou, apenas continuou encarando-o. Olhou para a boca do loiro pensando em todos os prós e contras do que estava prestes a fazer.

- Malfoy, e-eu...

- Tenha certeza do que está fazendo antes de se arriscar, Harry.

Potter arregalou os olhos com o uso do seu nome e achou que esse era um bom motivo para se arriscar. Beijar alguém que ele odiaria profundamente, mas que o protegia sem razão e queria fazia-o ter vontade de beijá-lo.


End file.
